musicstoryfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Patricia Kaas
Patricia Kaas est une chanteuse française née le 5 décembre 1966 à Forbach, en Lorraine. Biographie À venir... Discographie 'Mademoiselle chante... (1988)' right|200px #Mon mec à moi #Vénus des abribus #D'Allemagne #Des mensonges en musique #Un dernier blues #Quand Jimmy dit #Souvenirs de l'Est #Elle voulait jouer cabaret #Mademoiselle chante le blues #Chanson d'amour pas finie 'Scène de vie (1990)' right|200px #Générique (Thème Montmajour) #Les mannequins d'osier #L'heure du Jazz #Où vont les coeurs brisés #Regarde les riches #Les hommes qui passent #Bessie #Tropic Blues Bar #À l'enterrement de Sidney Bechet #Kennedy Rose #Une dernière semaine à New York #Patou Blues #Générique (Thème Montmajour) Orchestral 'Carnets de scène (1991)' right|200px #Générique (Thème Montmajour) #Les mannequins d'osier #Vénus des abribus #Mon mec à moi #Coeurs brisés #L'heure du jazz #Lili Marlène #D'Allemagne #Summertime #Kennedy Rose #Mademoiselle chante le blues #Bessie #Les hommes qui passent #Une dernière semaine à New York #Quand Jimmy dit #Un dernier blues 'Je te dis vous (1993)' right|200px #Y'avait tant d'étoiles #Hôtel Normandie #Je retiens mon souffle #Ceux qui n'ont rien #Il me dit que je suis belle #Space in my heart #La liberté #Fatiguée d'attendre #Jojo #Je te dis vous #Reste sur moi #Ganz une gar #Out of the rain #It's a man's world #Entrer dans la lumière 'Tour de charme (1994)' right|200px #Entrer dans la lumière #Je te dis vous #Hôtel Normandie #D'Allemagne #Les hommes qui passent #Mon mec à moi #Kennedy Rose #Regarde les riches #Mademoiselle chante le blues #Il me dit que je suis belle #I wanna be loved by you #Ceux qui n'ont rien #Entrer dans la lumière (acoustique) 'Dans ma chair (1997)' right|200px #Quand j'ai peur de tout #Dans ma chair #Chanson simple #J'ai tout quitté pour toi #Je me souviens de rien #Les lignes de nos mains #Je sais #Je voudrais la connaître #Fais-moi l'amitié #L'amour devant la mer #Je compte jusqu'à toi #Sans toi #Don't let me be lonely tonight (feat. James Taylor) 'Rendez-vous (1998)' right|200px #Intro #La vie en rose #Mon mec à moi #L'amour devant la mer #Les hommes qui passent #Entrer dans la lumière #Quand j'ai peur de tout (Love to Infinity's Radio Master Remix) #Je me souviens de rien #Il me dit que je suis belle #Gentleman cambrioleur #Fais moi l'amitié #Regarde les riches #Kennedy Rose #Ceux qui n'ont rien #Mademoiselle chante le blues #Les lignes de nos mains #Dans ma chair #Je voudrais la connaître #L'aigle noir #Chanson simple 'Le mot de passe (1999)' right|200px #Ma liberté contre la tienne #Une fille de l'est #Si tu rêves #J'attends de nous #Le mot de passe #Les éternelles #La clé #Mon chercheur d'or #Quand je t'oublie #Une fille comme une autre #Les chansons commencent #Et je m'en veux 'Patricia Kaas Live (2000)' right|200px #Ce sera nous #La clé #Si tu rêves #D'Allemagne #Une femme comme une autre #Mon chercheur d'or #Entrer dans la lumière #Medley : Kennedy Rose - Quand Jimmy dit - Regarde les riches #Mon mec à moi #Quand j'ai peur de tout #Une fille de l'est #Mademoiselle chante le blues #Avec le temps #Ouverture #Entrer dans la lumière #Ceux qui n'ont rien #Je voudrais la connaître #Ma liberté contre la tienne #Il me dit que je suis belle #Les hommes qui passent #Dark intro #Le mot de passe #Les éternelles #J'attends de nous #Les chansons commencent #L'aigle noir 'Piano bar by Patricia Kaas (2002)' right|200px #My man #If you go away #What now my love #Un homme et une femme #The summer knows #I wish you love #Yesterday when I was young #Les moulins de mon coeur #Autumn leaves #Where do I begin #Syracuse #La mer #Avec le temps #If you go away #And now... ladies and gentlemen 'Sexe fort (2003)' right|200px #Où sont les hommes #L'abbé caillou #Je ne veux plus te pardonner #La nuit est mauve #C'est les femmes qui mènent la danse #On pourrait (feat. Stephan Eicher) #J'en tremblerai encore #Je t'aime et je ne t'aime plus #C'est la faute à la vie #Je le garde pour toi #Ma blessure #Des regrets #Tu pourras dire #Peut être que peut être #Une question de temps 'Toute la musique... (2005)' right|200px #D'Allemagne #Ceux qui n'ont rien #Où sont les hommes #La nuit est mauve #Il me dit que je suis belle #Je voudrais la connaître #Des regrets #Une fille de l'est #Une dernière semaine à New York #Entrer dans la lumière #On pourrait #Mademoiselle chante le blues #Toute la musique que j'aime #Quand on n'a que l'amour #Je le garde pour toi #L'aigle noir #Herz eines kämpfers 'Kabaret (2008)' right|200px #Addicte aux héroïne #La chance jamais ne dure #Le jour se lève #Une dernière fois #Kabaret #Faites entrer les clowns #Falling in love again #Pigalle (interlude) #Solo #Je t'aime encore #Et s'il fallait le faire #Mon piano rouge 'Kabaret sur scène (2009)' right|200px CD 1 #Addicte aux héroïne #La chance jamais ne dure #Le jour se lève #Une dernière fois #Kabaret #Faites entrer les clowns #Falling in love again #Pigalle (interlude) #Solo #Je t'aime encore #Et s'il fallait le faire #Mon piano rouge CD 2 #K-Theme #Mon mec à moi #Les hommes qui passent #Kabaret #Pigalle (interlude) #Falling in love again #D'Allemagne #Une fille de l'est #Solo #La chance jamais ne dure #Il me dit que je suis belle #Elle voulait jouer cabaret #Mademoiselle chante le blues #K-Interlude #Entrer dans la lumière #Et s'il fallait le faire '19 (2009)' right|200px #Mademoiselle chante le blues (live kabaret) #D'Allemagne (live kabaret) #Mon mec à moi (live kabaret) #Les hommes qui passent #Une dernière semaine à New York #Entrer dans la lumière #Il me dit que je suis belle #Quand j'ai peur de tout #Je voudrais la connaître #Ma liberté contre la tienne #Une fille de l'est #If you go away #Où sont les hommes #Je le garde pour toi #Et s'il fallait le faire (live) #Kabaret #Une dernière fois #Mme Nravitsya #Addicte aux héroïnes 'Kaas chante Piaf (2012)' right|200px #Mon dieu #Padam, padam #Avec ce soleil #Milord #The 9th hour (prélude) #La belle histoire d'amour #Les amants merveilleux #T'es beau tu sais #Hymne à l'amour #C'est un gars #Song for the little sparrow #La foule #Mon manège à moi #La vie en rose #Non, je ne regrette rien #Je t'ai dans la peau Galerie Patricia Kaas.jpg Patricia Kaas 2.jpg Patricia Kaas Dans ma chair.jpg Patricia Kaas Tour de charme.jpg Patricia Kaas Je te dis vous.jpg Patricia Kaas Carnets de scène.jpg Patricia Kaas Scène de vie.jpg Patricia Kaas Mademoiselle chante....jpg Patricia Kaas Le mot de passe.jpg Patricia Kaas Rendez-vous.jpg Patricia Kaas live.jpg Patricia Kaas Sexe fort.jpg Patricia-kaas piano-bar.jpg Patricia Kaas Kabaret 2008.jpeg Patricia Kaas Toute la musique....jpg Kaas chante Piaf.jpg 19 Patricia Kaas.jpg Clips Mademoiselle chante thumb|left|270 px|Mademoiselle chante le blues thumb|right|270 px|D'Allemagne thumb|left|270 px|Mon mec à moi thumb|right|270 px|Elle voulait jouer cabaret thumb|left|270 px|Quand Jimmy dit Scène de vie thumb|left|270 px|Les hommes qui passent Je te dis vous thumb|left|270 px|Entrer dans la lumière thumb|right|270 px|Il me dit que je suis belle Dans ma chair thumb|left|270 px|Quand j'ai peur de tout thumb|right|270 px|Je voudrais la connaître Le mot de passe thumb|left|270 px|Ma liberté contre la tienne thumb|right|270 px|Une fille de l'Est Kaas chante Piaf thumb|left|270 px|L'Hymne à l'amour Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Féminins